


Internet friends

by alljonnor



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internet friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljonnor/pseuds/alljonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"During the months, they had became best friends. Connor made Jude always laugh, even when Jude had a bad day. Connor knew things about Jude that not even all his family members knew and in change Jude knew things about Connor, like his abusive father. Okay, Connor hadn’t told him, but anyone with eyes would have noticed the huge blue and red bruise on Connor’s cheek he had that day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude sat down on a bench near the mall’s fountain with Mariana, fidgeting with the phone in his hands. They were waiting for Connor, Jude’s internet friend who he was meeting for the first time in person. Jude and Connor had talked and tiny chatted – it’s a webpage where you can video chat and they used it because Jude didn’t have a Skype - for eleven months now and they had finally decided to meet face to face when Connor told Jude that he was visiting California. During the months, they had became best friends. Connor made Jude always laugh, even when Jude had a bad day. Connor knew things about Jude that not even all his family members knew and in change Jude knew things about Connor, like his abusive father. Okay, Connor hadn’t told him, but anyone with eyes would have noticed the huge blue and red bruise on Connor’s cheek he had that day.

Jude wasn’t an idiot. He knew that even if they had video chatted it could be anyone behind the screen. It would be difficult to video chat as someone else and Jude didn’t know why someone would go through all that trouble just to trick him but people were sick and Jude wasn’t going to take any chances, so he asked if Mariana could come with him. Mariana was the only one who knew about Connor besides Jude and Taylor because he had been keeping Connor as a secret. Knowing how Stef would react if she knew, Jude always told he was chatting with Taylor when someone asked who he was texting.

Oh, and one more thing. Jude was helplessly crushing on Connor Stevens.

“Everything okay Jude?”

Jude turned his eyes away from the phone’s screen and looked into Mariana’s worried eyes. He coughed and nodded a faint smile on his lips. “Yeah, just nervous. What if he isn’t my Connor?”

She wrapped an arm around Jude’s shoulders and pulled him to her side even if Jude was already at age of fifteen taller than Mariana. “I can’t promise its Connor, but you have video chatted with him so it’s more likely him than if you just texted. Now go, I’ll be in that café.”

Mariana gave him one last hug before standing up and walking to the café close to the water fountain. Jude instead walked to the fountain and checked his phone for the hundredth time that day. He checked every message app he had to be sure he hadn’t missed any messages, but found just old messages from that morning when they had discussed the details.

Sighing Jude put his phone in his pocket and looked at the café where Mariana was sitting in a table next to the window and gave him thumbs up. Jude smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. His stomach felt like there was a tornado of butterflies, his hands were sweating and his heart pumped so hard in his chest Jude wondered how no one heard it.

When Jude felt a hand on his shoulder he almost jumped in the fountain. The person behind him pulled their hand away quickly, apologizing immediately.

“I’m so sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if you were Jude.”

Jude spun around at the mention of his name and was greeted with the sight of Connor in front of him grinning. He almost sighed in relief, because the boy in front of Jude was the Connor Jude had been wishing he would meet today and not some stranger.

Connor looked better than in the pictures he had sent Jude and in their video chat’s . His hair was a lighter shade of blond than Jude had thought, eyes brighter, voice lower and what really surprised Jude was his height. Jude had always got the idea Connor was way taller than Jude but he actually was just few inches taller.

“Yeah, I am. Hi Connor,” Jude breathed out still a bit in shock.

“Hey Jude.”

Jude grinned at their inside joke and like that the slight awkwardness between them had disappeared. Connor laughed and they sat down on the edge of the water fountain.

“This is so crazy. I can’t believe it’s actually you here in front of me instead of my phone’s screen,” Connor said and Jude huffed a laugh.

“Tell me about it, it’s kinda weird actually. You look even better in real life,” Jude blurted out, panicking the second the words left his mouth. “I mean you uh-“

Connor cut him off when Jude tried to correct himself. “You look better too… Judicorn.”

“Connor!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jude and Connor sat on the edge of the fountain for a while laughing and joking around, just getting used to the idea of talking to the person face to face and not typing a message on KIK.

Suddenly Connor stood up and gave Jude a sly smile. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Just come on, let’s go on an adventure,” Connor winked and grabbed Jude’s arm, pulling him on his feet and dragging Jude to the escalators despite Jude’s (admittedly weak) protest. When Connor finally got Jude to the escalators, Jude gave up and sighed, “Fine. Just let me text Mari.”

[Jude 2:05 PM] We’ll stay here a couple hours. U can go home c:

[Mariana 2:05 PM] OK, just be careful. Want me to cover up for you n your boyfriend? ;)

[Jude 2:06 PM] Not my boyfriend but yeah, PLEASE. Ur the best sister ever!

Jude and Connor reached the top of the escalators without jude noticing it. He almost tripped but Connor caught him with a laugh and they moved to the side for Jude to read the next message.

[Mariana 2:07 PM] That will be twenty bucks or dishes for the next month.

[Jude 2:07 PM] Bloodsucker.

[Mariana 2:08 PM] So money it is? Pleasure doing business with you baby bro

Jude scoffed and put his phone back into his back pocket. Connor looked at him with a amused look on his face when he asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. My sister’s just blackmailing me. I had to give her twenty bucks or do the dishes for a month,” Jude said and rolled his eyes. “I’m just going to have to find a twenty somewhere.”

“So no dishes?”

Jude grimaced. “Not in a million years if I can avoid it.”

Connor laughed and they started to walk around the second floor of the mall. They stopped at GameStop to play some of the test games (“Thanks a lot Stevens. You got us kicked out.”), at a shop selling almost only flannel (“Look at this Jude! This is what they call fashion!”), at a McDonald’s to eat (“I bet I’ll eat my Big Mac faster than you.” “You’re on Adams Foster.”) and finally sat down at a quieter part of the mall.

Jude slid on the floor using the wall and not a second later he felt Connor slump next to him. They looked at each other for a second before huffing breathy laughs.

“Man. Who knew running the escalators up would be so tiring.”

Grinning Jude patted Connor’s stomach, “At least you got a little bit of exercise.”

“Hey! I’ll let you know, I have soccer practices three times a week!” Connor said and pushed Jude’s hand from his stomach.

“Sure Jan.”

“Oh no. You didn’t just quote tumblr to me. And even an old meme, I’m offended!”

Jude wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders and patted Connor’s shoulder. He was going to say something, but when Connor turned his head to look Jude in the eyes, all the words got stuck into his throat. Jude’s eyes flicked down to Connor’s lips and back to his eyes and then away. Sliding away his arm from Connor’s shoulders, Jude started to stand up when Connor grabbed at his wrist and with a muttered ‘fuck it’ he pressed his lips on Jude’s.

It would be a lie if Jude said he didn’t like this particular turn of events and used his hand not in Connor’s to cup at the side of Connor’s face. Too soon Connor pulled away and pressed his forehead to Jude’s, a smile on his lips as he talked. “So I’m taking that as a 'I’ve been having more than friendly feelings towards you too Connor'.”

Jude nodded and looked at their intertwined fingers. “Not to ruin the moment, but what now. I live here, in Los Angeles and you in Denver. We are what, 1017 miles apart? A fifteen hour drive?”

Connor smiled and pressed a small kiss on Jude’s lips. “We’ll figure it out. Now shut up with the statics and kiss me.”

“Ay ay sir.”


End file.
